one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow vs Bass
Since last I checked, this matchup wasn't done yet, soooo... =Intro= The character selection screen form SSBU opens up Select Your Character P1: *Hovers over to Mega Man, but instead choses Shadow* P2: "Choses Bass* Let's rock? Yeah Uh, one sec P2: *Choses Yeah* Who are you rooting for? Shadow Bass =Fight= (LOCATION: Green Hill Zone) Bass teleports into the area as a flashback opens up, inside the flashback, Dr. Wily tells Bass about a black and red hedgehog. Dr. Wily: He destroyed many of the Robot Masters. The screen switches back to reality as a black and red hedgehog lands in front of Bass. Bass: There you are. Another flashback plays of Bass fighting Shadow and losing as the latter throws 2 Chaos Spears into his chest. The screen switches back to reality. Shadow: You're that robot who claims to be the strongest. Bass's right arm turns into the Bass Buster. = = Bass fires 3 shots at Shadow, who teleports behind Bass and kicks him, knocking him back. Bass then runs forward and hits Shadow with a Booster Kick, he then fires a charge shot at Shadow. But Shadow teleports away from it and summons an energy orb where Bass was gonna land, he then charged a Homing Attack, Bass fired at the energy orb, destroying it, but Shadow hits him with his Homing Attack. Bass then falls onto the ground as Treble appears. Bass: Come on, Treble! Treble fuses with Bass. Bass flies over to Shadow and kicks him. Bass's hand then begins to have wind coming out of it. Bass: Tengu Blade! Bass begins flying around Shadow and slashing him multiple times (5 to be exact) with the Tengu Blade, he then flies at Shadow for a 6th attack, but Shadow uses the Chaos Nightmare, knocking him back. Bass then switches back to the Bass Buster and fires a charge shot. But Shadow teleports away in front of the loop thing you can see in the background. Bass: You coward! Bass begins flying towards Shadow, who then runs through the loop as Bass follows him, by then times Shadow had reached the end of the loop, Bass had caught up to him and fired his fist right into Shadow's back, knocking the hedgehog back. Shadow then gathers energy into his hand. Shadow: Chaos... Bass then begins shooting green fireballs at Shadow. Bass: Wave Burner! Shadow then fires the energy at Bass. Shadow: ... Spear! The Chaos Spear passes by all the fireballs as it hits Bass directly in the chest. Shadow then turns red and charges up. Shadow: Chaos... However, there was a small ball thingy near Shadow, it was a Remote Mine, the bomb detonated before Shadow could finish his attack. SHadow was now lying on the ground in pain. Meanwhile, Bass fired a card at Shadow. Bass: Magic Card! The card flew towards Shadow, who suddenly glows bright, and was now yellow instead of black. Shadow: Behold, the ultimate power! Shadow simply catches the Magic Card between his middle and index finger before throwing it back. Bass jumps over it as Shadow begin flying at him, Bass then summons a wall of ice in front of himself. Bass: Ice Wall! But Shadow kicked the wall with enough force to shatter it into tiny pieces. He then glows red again. Bass: Copy Vision! Shadow: Chaos... Multiple clones of Bass begin to surround Shadow as they all fire generic shots at the hedgehog. Shadow then creates a massive blast of red energy. Shadow: ... Blast! The explosion completely overtakes every single Bass. When it finally disappeared, Shadow was the only one there... only to be kicked from behind by the real Bass. Bass: Did you think I would go down so easily? Lightning Bolt! As he says this, Bass points his finger into the air, causing a lightning bolt to strike where Shadow as standing, but the hedgehog teleported away from it, another lightning bolt came, Shadow teleported away from it as well, then a 3rd one came, I really think you can guess this, but he teleported away from it. Bass then fires 3 more shots at Shadow, who kicks them back. Bass then fires a pink and grey drill. Bass: Spread Drill! The Spread Drill flies towards Shadow, who then throws another Chaos Spear. Shadow: Chaos... Spear! But the Spread Drill splits into 2 drill as Bass fires at the Chaos Spear, destroying it. The Spread Drill splits into 4 drills as they impale Shadow, who then teleports behind Bass and kicks him onto the ground as he charges up a Spin Dash, but his super form expires. The two fly at each other as Bass hand becomes the Tengu Blade again. Bass: Tengu Blade! The two go through each other, until Shadow falls to the ground. KO Bass: I am the ultimate robot! Did you really think you would stand a chance, hedgehog? =Results= This Melee's Winner is... Bass Category:Bulborb channel 3